Hotel Paradise!
3rd episode of Hoopla's Fantastic Beach. Transcript is packing up his suitcase ' ' Hoopla: Today’s the day. Hoopla! Hotel time! ' ' gets out of his hoopla car and walks to the hotel. He then arrives. ' ' Hoopla: H O O P L A ! Hotel fun time here I come! enters the hotel ' ' Reception lady: How may I help you today? ' ' Hoopla: I’m here for a room. ' ' Reception lady: down random stuff on a piece of paper Okay, your room number is 169. Hoopla the room key ' ' Hoopla: Hoopla! ' ' goes up the elevator and into his room. He sets down his suitcases and starts jumping on the bed ' ' Person next door: Who’s making that racket?! ' ' Other person next door: I don’t know, but it’s annoying! ' ' Hoopla: o stops bouncing and hops off the bed ' ' Hoopla: What to do now? Hmmm…… music plays I got it! I’ll watch some TV! ' ' turns on the TV, and SpringBob SquirePin is on ' ' Hoopla: Huh? THIS ISN’T MY SHOW! WHAT A RIP OFF! throws the TV remote out the window ' ' Person next door: Did you just throw my iPod out the window, Tom? ' ' Tom: No I didn’t honey, it’s that stupid guy next door. ' ' Hoopla: STUPID?! OH I’LL SHOW YOU STUPID! ' ' does a wide variety of things, some of which are not allowed to be shown on TV. ' ' Tom: Ok ok we get it! If you wanna do something that’s actually stupid, then I’d recommend trying to do everything in the hotel. ' ' Hoopla: That’s a great idea! I’ll go do it right now! ' ' Tom: That was being sarcastic! ' ' Hoopla: I’m doing it anyway and you can’t stop me! ' ' Tom: Ugh. ' ' Hoopla: Time to do everything in the hotel! ' ' to Hoopla doing a cannonball in the indoor swimming pool, even though the sign clearly says “NO CANNONBALLS” ' ' Hoopla: Screw you sign! I’m an adult!...I think. ' ' Lifeguard: whistle Out of the pool, mister! No cannonballs! ' ' Hoopla: Why do we even have an indoor pool when it’s summer and there’s an ocean right outside the window? ' ' Lifeguard: Don’t ask questions! Now out! ' ' Hoopla out slowly hecc u ' ' Lifeguard: No u ' ' to Hoopla that same evening, at the hotel’s diner ' ' Hoopla: Wow, they have everything! Cheetos, cheerios, and even pip pip cheerios! ' ' Random guy: Hey! ' ' Hoopla: o. I’m just gonna get some frosted donuts and some diet Dr. Kelp. ' ' Random guy: We’ll have you know that here at Unnamed Hotel™, we let you pay before eating! That’ll be $9,492,749,274,842,819.99 dollars. ' ' Hoopla: Sorry but I’m British. ' ' Random guy: Well too bad! ' ' Hoopla: Wait I’m not British… wait am I? ' ' CrazySponge: Well I just made you British so you’re going to be British. ' ' Hoopla: o. Also, CAN I SPEAK TO YOUR MANAGER? YOU’RE RACIST TO BRITISH PEOPLE! ' ' Random guy: That’ll be an extra $69 dollars for you talking to me like that. ' ' Hoopla: WHAT KIND OF RESTAURANT IS THIS? That’s it, I’m leaving with my food. [ gets up takes the crackers from the salad bar and leaves] ' ' Random guy: Hey! You can’t take those! walkie talkie: We got a runaway Hoopla fish in Aisle 42. ' ' Hoopla: You’ll never catch me suckers! HA! ' ' runs into the Girl’s Bathroom ' ' Girls: AHHHHHHHHHHH ' ' Hoopla: DON’T WORRY MY EYES ARE CLOSED! into an empty stall ' ' Random people: I saw that Hoopla fish run into the Girl’s Bathroom! ' ' Person: But we’re all men! ' ' Random people: welp, we tried. ' ' Woman: What about meeeeeeeee- hit in the head with a frying pan ' ' Person: You don’t count! ' ' Hoopla: Idiots! You’ll never catch me! into a giant net ' ' Random guy: I gotcha now, censored! ' ' Hoopla: You can’t say that here! This is a kids’ show! ' ' Random guy: Hey, I make the rules here. ' ' CrazySponge: Actually I do but whatever. ' ' Policeman: Anyways you’re under arrest. ' ' Hoopla: How do I know you’re not some phony? ' ' Policeman: pants fall down Well um…. Crap, gotta go! leaves ' ' Hoopla: Well that was weird. ' ' Random guy: Yeah. Anyway, you’re banned from the hotel diner! Hoopla out of the diner ' ' Hoopla: Yeah right, I’ll come back here in episode four. ' ' back to Hoopla in his room ' ' Hoopla: Welp, I’m bored. I’ve done everything I could think of today. ' ' Tom: I dare you to go ding dong ditch some random person’s room. along with his wife ' ' Hoopla: Actually I’ll go do that. ' ' and his wife keep laughing as Hoopla leaves his room ' ' Hoopla: Now… which one to ding dong ditch? music plays again This one! the doorbell on the room door and hides in a plant ' ' opens the door, and it turns out to be… Hoopla’s parents? ' ' Zoopla: Who the heck is it this time? ' ' Woopla: It must be the Krusty Krab pizza delivery man! ' ' Hoopla: MOM! DAD! ' ' Zoopla: Oh son! I thought you died when that wave brought us here. ' ' Woopla: where’s the pizza ' ' Zoopla: I already ate it. ' ' Woopla: How dare you! ' ' Zoopla: Just kidding. More importantly, we found our boy! ' ' Hoopla: I’m WITHHELD, Mom. ' ' Zoopla: Who cares? We still found you! hugs Hoopla ' ' Hoopla: o ' ' Woopla: What do we do? Keep him? We didn’t pay for this! ' ' Zoopla: We actually did, now let him in. ' ' Woopla: Oh, alright. But no TV tonight. It rots puny kiddo brains ' ' Hoopla: U wot? ' ' Woopla: Fine, you can watch TV tonight. ' ' Hoopla: H O O P L A! ' ' jumps up in the air while Ocean Man plays ' ' Credits Category:HFB Category:Episodes Category:CrazySponge Category:FireMatch Category:2018 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts